P2X395, or Redwall
by witchbsword
Summary: The legendary SG-1 visits the humble woodlanders in Mossflower Country!
1. Discovery

Disclaimer: No, no... not making money off of Redwall or Stargate. Darn. This story is rated PG. This is my first Redwall/Stargate fic, so please review. I will not update if I don't think people are interested in my story. I am open to suggestions or ideas. Thanks! BTW, italics are thoughts, and what people/animals say are in quotation marks.  
  
Okay, here goes nothing...

* * *

**P2X-395, or Redwall**  
  
**Chapter I-Discovery**  
  
Ah, yes, another beautiful spring morning in Mossflower country. A mist blanketed the ground, the birds sang little sonnets, and little flowers and plants began opening to face the rising sun. Life awoke to a fresh day as woodlander creatures started eating breakfast and made the day's plans. Chores were parted out and later the animals eagerly began working on building the magnificent Redwall Abbey, future home to any and all animals that wished to live peaceful lives. The Abbey itself was only halfway finished, but with everyone diligently working, that wouldn't last long.  
  
Today, it was the Dibbons' task to collect red clay from the quarry in the forest to make into building blocks. Two carefree Dibbons ran across the grass, playing football; the ball knocking off all the dew that settled on the grass blades. Suddenly, a deep, yet sharp voice sliced through the air like a hot knife through butter.  
  
"ALEX!! MARK!! Stop fooling around and get to work!! We older hardworking animals would like to finish the Abbey before it's too late! Now move, or there will be no blackberry pudding for you two!"  
  
"Woo, boy, Miz Bella sure is mad! But she's right, y'know. Lets just get this over with, Alex" "Alright, alright, I'm coming. Help me with this wagon."  
  
The two mice walked over to the quarry and proceeded to dig up clay and loaded the wagon. Moments later, a scratching noise came from where Mark was digging. He assumed he hit a rock, but soon found it impossible to dig out. It was rather large and he could make out an engraving on it.  
  
_Huh? A rock with pictures on it? He kept digging. Wait a tic, it's... like connected to other rocks... what is this thing?!  
_  
"Oy Alex! Come 'ere and help me out with this! I think we've got treasure buried here!  
  
Anxious to uncover whatever "booty" they found, they dug fervently. Later they employed the help of other Dibbons and the moles who had superior digging claws. By midmorning, they had attracted the attention of half the Abbey. Soon, the "treasure" was uncovered and rinsed with water.  
It looked like a small, circular podium sometimes used for desks. The height was about that of a mouse, and it had a huge orange dome in the middle. Blocks with pictures or symbols surrounded the dome. It was ornately carved, but felt and looked strange to the creatures, since it did not appear to be made of wood or any material that they used. The woodlanders continued to stare, speechless, but questions whizzed around in their brains. None could ponder the purpose of this structure.  
  
Martin the Warrior walked up to the podium. He thought for a moment, and turned to a wizened mouse.  
  
"Brother Algernon, do you have any records in the gatehouse that could explain what is this thing?" Martin wanted more information before he tried doing anything.  
  
"I know I do not have to look. I have never seen any kind of document nor heard of any stories that help explain. I'm sorry".  
  
Gnoff, Martin's best friend, bounded up. "Well hey, lets try to push one of rocks or open it. We're obviously not learning anything by staring at it all day!"  
  
_Well, he has a point there- and I don't feel this will harm us._  
  
Martin pressed down on the orange dome. Immediately, the ground began shaking and trembling and groaning noise came from the earth. The animals were frightened and began running away. The podium began glowing. Martin drew back his hand as if electrocuted, but soon the trembling stopped and they could no longer hear the groaning. Everything quieted, except the cries of the scared animals.  
  
"There is something under the earth! We have to keep digging!" Martin shouted.  
  
"Are you crazy?! Did you not just feel and hear what it did?" Gnoff shouted back.  
  
"I know but it won't hurt us!" -_wait, how do I know that?  
_  
Columbine walked up to the two mice. "Listen, why do we go inform Lady Abbess about what we found, call a council meeting, and decide what to do there?"  
  
Martin looked at Columbine and Gnoff, and then back at the podium. Nodding slightly, they made their way back to the abbey.

* * *

Please: comments and suggestions! Lord knows I could use the help. 


	2. Mysterious Wonders

Thanks for all the help and support! I also thank all those who reviewed. I hope you guys like these next chapters.

* * *

**P2X-395, or Redwall****Chapter 2-Mysterious Wonders

* * *

**

Candlelight flickered and shadows danced on the stone walls of the Great Hall. All the animals had gathered around the tables. Abbess Germaine, ancient but wise and kind, sat on the throne. Everyone trusted her and Martin the Warrior's judgment. They were all discussing their current predicament of the mysterious glowing podium. The animals shouted out different opinions and suggestions.

"It could help defend us against enemies!"

"What if it helped build the Abbey?"

"What enemies? Martin deals with those!"

"No! It's too dangerous! Did you feel the ground shake, lad? I say we leave it alone."

Martin, Gnoff, and Columbine tried to calm the others, but to no avail. They related to the Abbess what had happened and now awaited her decision. Martin, Gnoff, and the other braver animals wanted to keep examining the object, but many more wanted to stay away.

Finally, the Abbess spoke up. "It seems from your report that this is something dangerous and should not be touched. We cannot, however, live our lives in fear. Let us wait some time to see if it will do anything. If it doesn't, we'll examine it and try something else then."

Then, Dinny the Foremole, unusually reserved during the meeting, spoke.

"When the ground shook, it wasn't earthly and natural." He said it with an edge to his voice.

"What are you saying, Dinny?" Martin asked

"Something else is down there, something that made it move that way. I want to keep digging and searching. I'll do it myself-the other moles don't have to help if they don't want to."

"Dinny, are you sure? Do you know what you're doing? I don't doubt your skills and knowledge; I just don't want anyone to get hurt" Abbess Germaine asked.

"I'm sure," Dinny replied.

"I'll help!" Martin exclaimed.

"Oi, you're not doing anything without me!" Gnoff shouted at them.

"Me too!" Others, emboldened by Martin and Gnoff's enthusiasm, joined in.

"Very well. I can see waiting will do no good with you lot. Any able-body creature who wishes can join Martin and Dinny. As for the rest of you, there is an Abbey that needs building." Abbess concluded the meeting with that. Martin, Dinny, and Gnoff couldn't get out of the room in time.

A digging party formed at the podium. Dinny and the other moles agreed to dig first and explore so that if they found something, they could dig at it right away. There was no point in digging everywhere. About 10 yards from the podium, they hit pay dirt and instructed the others where to dig.

They found a part of a gray object, with one of the strange symbols. This served to encourage the others and they all began digging earnestly. They continued to dig all day, stopping only for moments when Columbine and the other maidens gave them food and drink.

Soon they realized they were going in a giant circle, uncovering a huge ring of some sort. The moles guessed that it didn't appear to be attached to anything else. The whole thing seemed stranger than ever, if that was possible. They finally finished digging and began examining the giant ring.

The moles were right, it didn't attach to anything else. It had the same strange markings, along with dark triangles around the whole thing. What could this thing possibly do? Did it serve a function or did some earlier civilization made it for decoration? That seemed unlikely. Besides, as far as anyone knew, their ancestors were the first here and they wouldn't make anything like this. Shadows lengthened as the animals pondered the mystery that this ring and podium brought.

Martin began walking around inside the rings and thinking out loud.

"Look, the podium and the ring were found together and have the same strange symbols. One controls the other, maybe."

He crossed over the ring to the podium and pressed the big orange dome before anyone could stop him.

The ground immediately began shaking like before, and the objects seemed to groan. Animals scrambled out and away from the ring. Everyone saw the triangles glow! The lights glowed as a wormhole tried to connect, but with no direction, nothing else happened. The animals, of course, didn't know that.

"_What strange magic powers this thing?"

* * *

_

There ya go, hope you like it! I tried imitating molespeech, but it sucked so bad that I just decided to let you guys use your imagination! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Transport

Hey guys! I'll try to make the plot move here… All of the sudden, I want to write all this stuff but have to change it to make it fit with the characters! All this 'ring' business makes me want to watch "Lord of the Rings"! Anyway, here goes. Kudos to all who reviewed!

* * *

**P2X-395, or Redwall****Chapter 3- Transport

* * *

**

Night settled in. Torches were and lit and fireflies flew through the air. Yawns escaped from the lips of the Dibbons and some of the older citizens of Mossflower. The rest were tired from digging all day, but the ring and podium captivated them and they could not sleep. Many were too scared to sleep. Those who were curious in the beginning stopped being curious after Martin pressed the dome again. They didn't like the way the ground shook every time.

Abbess Germaine, who had spent the day outside watching their progress, had walked over to see the objects for herself.

"I believe Martin's assessment that one object, the podium, controlling the other. But I also think that this is getting too strange and perilous for us. Tomorrow, when we are rested, we shall move this farther away from us."

"But Abbess!" Martin objected. "You said so yourself we shouldn't-"

"I know what I said, Martin. But I must consider the safety of everyone under my charge here. I know you are fearless, but many are frightened. None of us have ever seen anything like this. I understand your frustrations," she added when Martin turned away, scowling. "Please try to understand," she pleaded.

Reluctantly, Martin nodded his head, and everyone began packing up and calling it a night. Gnoff walked up to comfort his friend.

"Hey, maybe she's right. I have a feeling we are way over our furry heads with this. We may be dealing with something that not even a brave warrior like yourself could handle. Honestly, that thing looks like it's from outer space!"

Little did Gnoff, the Prince of Thieves, know how right he was.

Dawn broke out in beautiful hues of yellow, orange, and red in the sky. The early morning routine kicked in. The birds started to chirp and sing while little flowers opened their petals to absorb the sunlight. The creatures began stirring and opening sleepy eyes.

Martin barely slept for thinking about the ring and podium. He got up in a start. He hated that they were just going to move it and ignore it as if they never saw it. What was it? How did it work? Who used it? When was the last time it was used? The questions swirled in a cyclone in his head.

After breakfast, the animals gathered supplies and went to the ring. They decided to move the ring first. Figuring that the easiest way to move the ring is to roll it; they set about lifting it. The squirrels climbed surrounding trees and using ropes, began pulling upward while mice, moles, and other creatures pushed upward. It took everyone's strength, even for Bella.

Naquadah is very dense, therefore very heavy, but of course they didn't know that either. It did confirm Gnoff's suspicion and reinforced Martin's curiosity. By lunchtime, they were finally able to lift it and stabilize it. The ring imposed a majestic figure.

"_It seems as if it was meant to stand up." _Martin thought. "_What a silly idea!"_

The animals went to the Abbey for a delicious lunch. They had sore muscles and sore throats for it took a lot of singing "lumberjack" songs in order to help lift the ring. No one was ready for the surprise they would get when they came back.

* * *

I know that Redwall creatures don't think of outer space too much, but I added it in to make it fit for the story. Okay, please review! 


	4. A History and A Reconnaissance

Thanks for all those who reviewed!

* * *

**P2X-395, or Redwall**

**Chapter 4: A History and a Reconnaissance

* * *

**

The MALP inched its way up the metal ramp to the shimmering pool of "fluctuations" that was the event horizon for a wormhole. A gate to the stars, hence the name "Stargate". There are Stargates on several planets scattered throughout the universe. The Stargate's use depended on the planet's culture, history, and level of technology. Some species used it for their own good, other planets may have had their Stargate buried to protect themselves or to keep others out.For example, on Earth, the Stargate was used early in time. The ancient Egyptians, however, buried it after rebelling against the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld are a parasitic alien species that take humans for hosts and, pretending to be gods, unmercifully rule over any weaker species. The human slaves, realizing that they were false "gods", fought against them and buried the gate. True, the Goa'uld are advanced enough to come in spaceships, but at the time Earth was a small colony and was, thankfully, quickly forgotten.

Time passed and the Stargate and its history slowly became stories, legends, and myths until finally it was completely forgotten. The people of Earth never knew about its existence.

After thousands of years, humans began archaeological digs in Egypt to uncover secrets about the ancient Egyptians. They uncovered several artifacts and learned how they lived and worked and functioned as a society.

One important artifact they found was a ring with strange symbols etched into it with and a podium with the same symbols on it. After extensive research by the American military and scientists, the Stargate was used once for the first time in hundreds of years. After that first attempt, however, the military gave up on the Stargate and left it alone.

A couple of decades passed and the Stargate was once again in the minds of the American military. Thanks to new technology and an archaeologist named Dr. Daniel Jackson, the purpose of the Stargate was revealed and a team was sent through the Stargate to explore the other side. Two members of the team were Dr. Jackson and Col. Jack O'Neill (two 'l's). After a grand adventure of kicking some Goa'uld butt and saving an entire planet, Col. O'Neill and the team went back to Earth. Dr. Jackson stayed behind to live with his new wife. Scientist believed that the Stargate went to one planet only, so it was advised that the Stargate project be abandoned.

A year later, however, the Goa'uld came back, killed some soldiers and kidnapped one. The original team plus Major Samantha Carter was sent to retrieve Jackson and figure out how the Goa'uld came back. After a lengthy conversation that no one understood but themselves, Carter and Jackson figured out that there are Stargates all over the universe and all are connected.

Thus, the Stargate Program created and the Air Force base in Colorado that held the Stargate became the Stargate Command. Small teams were created to explore planets. They made contact with any species and established connections for trading of weapons and technology. Col. O'Neill, Jackson, Carter, and an alien called Teal'C became SG-1 and the best team in the program.

The aforementioned MALP scooted through the event horizon and was shot through the wormhole to the other side. Moments later, the screens in the control room of the SGC blipped and an image was focused on a clearing, surrounded by a forest. "MALP telemetry coming in," remarked a young airman.

"_Oh, great, more trees. Be purple, for cryin' out loud! At least then these planets could actually look alien instead of looking like my backyard!"_ Col. O'Neill was rather cranky this morning. Daniel had drunk most of the coffee and there was no time to brew a new cup.

All the members of SG-1 and their commanding officer, General Hammond, were in the control room watching as the MALP gave them an initial assessment to the planet they would explore next. Carter and Daniel were especially excited. They had dialed this address before, but were unable to establish a stable wormhole. It could have been for any number of reasons, but now that it connected it proved that things on the other side were changing. The two scientists were itching to figure out what it was. O'Neill and Teal'C were also excited, but in an anxious way since they usually thought of the worst scenarios first.

Suddenly, two bulky creatures came walking out of the forest across the clearing in front of the Stargate. The airman focused the camera on them and zoomed in. The creatures walked upright and had long tails. Their paws, noses and ears were a rosy pink and the fur was a rich brown color. They wore what looked like a monk's robe. Basically, they looked like overgrown mice from an experiment gone wrong.

Every mouth in the control room dropped, and when the mice noticed the MALP and the active Stargate, their mouths dropped, too. Brains came to a screeching halt as the mice looked at the silver wheelbarrow and SG-1 looked at the Mickey Mouse models.

_Are you happy now?_ Jack's inner voice cried out. He recovered and cleared his throat. "Hmph. Ah… Mr. Ambassador, it looks like your up!" He spoke to Daniel.

Daniel gaped, opening and closing his mouth like a fish before he realized what Jack meant. "Right." _Let's hope they know English._ Leaning forward into the microphone, he began: "Hello! Please, don't be afraid! We mean you no harm. My name is Daniel Jackson and I'm speaking to you through the speaker on the cart."

"Egad!" squeaked Brother Maynard. "It speaks!"

_Jeez, they even _sound_ like mice! _Jack's brain quipped.

_Ok, it seems they _do_ know English. Thank God…_ Daniel reasoned.

"My friends and I would like to visit you and your people and explore your planet," Daniel continued.

_Oh dear! There's more than one of you silver talking wheelbarrows! And you want to come here! Oh, this is so not good!_ Brother Maynard and Brother Eric looked at each other, frightened faces mirroring each other. With a terrified squeak, they jumped, turned around and ran away as if on hot coals.

"They seemed nice," Jack deadpanned. Carter rolled her eyes, Daniel glared, and Teal'C merely did his eyebrow move.

"Sir," said Carter, to both O'Neill and Hammond, "I think we should go. The planet supports life for human beings and those… creatures seemed tame enough to visit."

"They were frightened by the MALP," Teal'C replied.

_Ya think!_ "Oh yeah, I'm sure everyone loves talking machines on that planet," quipped Jack.

"Well, it means that they are not very technologically advanced and are more afraid of us than we are of them," supplied Daniel. Jack scowled.

"Very well. You have a go and can leave when ready. But be careful- just because they look like cute furry mice doesn't mean they're harmless," announced Hammond. He looked at each member to make sure they understood and then headed to his office where a mountain of paperwork was waiting for him.

* * *

I included a short history lesson of the Stargate for those who have never seen the show. I hope it helps. For more info go to I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. 


	5. Trouble Brews on Both Fronts

**P2X-395, or Redwall**

**Chapter 5 – Trouble Brews on Both Fronts**

While SG-1 packed their gear and Brother Maynard recounted the tale of the talking silver wheelbarrow, kind old McGurney was dying. He could barely walk, and his breath wheezed in and out of him. Blood oozed from the gashes that ran down his back and legs. Dirt and grime covered him and blisters formed on his wrists and ankles. He so dearly wanted to sit down and rest, but that meant death for him. At this point, he gladly welcomed Death into his life, but when he looked at the frail, breaking body of his grandson, Jonah, he knew he had to hold on a little longer.

Trudging along, he thought of his old life. It was a good life, but he barely remembered it now. He grew up along the southern shores in a tiny town called Horcrux with his parents. As he grew up he grew restless, as all teenagers do. Longing for excitement and adventure, he set out, wandering around and generally enjoyed himself. He met new friends, traveled through beautiful countries, had some great adventures (and not-so-great ones), and even found his wife. Although she died a long time ago, her face was the only face he could clearly remember and it brought a smile to his withered face. He and his wife traveled the world together with their close friends, but when Aurora became pregnant with Marilyn, they settled down in the forest with other woodland creatures.

Time passed and little Marilyn soon had little ones of her own. It seemed that life would continue on forever. All good things, however, must come to an end, and end it did for McGurney and his family. The end came in the form of Lyrac.

No one knew her real name, but Lyrac sparked fear into every living creature. She plundered the world, raiding towns and villages, killing those who opposed her and enslaving anyone else. Marilyn and her husband were part of the force who tried to stop her, and McGurney and Jonah were captured. She would stop at these villages; force the slaves to build enormous castles and forts, and then march off to find a new town and more slaves. If there was already a castle, the slaves were forced to destroy and then build it again. In each town she captured she left a few slaves and generals to guard the place until she came back. She would never go back, however, and the castle was left to rot.

This brought McGurney back to his current predicament. He, his grandson, and thousands of other mice and woodland creatures were chained together, shuffling to their doom. In his weakness, McGurney tripped over a loose rock and fell. A weasel captain ran up and began mercilessly whipping him. Jonah turned around and began fighting the captain, but the chains weighed him down. As the captain and Jonah fought, a fellow slave pulled McGurney away and tried helping him up.

McGurney grabbed his hand saying, "No, fellow creature, it's my time." Looking into the mouse's eyes, he whispered, "Please watch over Jonah." With that, McGurney went to live with Aurora, who was waiting for him at the Gates.

* * *

The Diner For 24 Hour Eaters, which hadn't been redecorated since the 1950's, was practically empty except for a few truckers who came in for a cup of joe. The lunch crowd hadn't found their way in yet. The truckers flirted with LeeAnne the waitress and she coyly flirted back while teasing them about the heart attacks they would get if they ordered the pancakes. The only other patron in the diner was a lone man who sat with the shadows in a booth at the very back.

He appeared to be a youthful 40, lean and fit, his brown hair graying at the temples. He wore a Versace black suit, but no tie. Many found him attractive and handsome, but shivers ran down people's spines if they happened to look at his sinister, icy, blue eyes. He kept glancing at his Rolex and it is obvious he is not a patient man.

Another man walked in the diner and headed towards the back. This man appeared to be 23 and was also very handsome in his camouflage pants, combat boots, and a black T-shirt. No one was curious about his dress. Many soldiers from the Cheyenne base came for some chow. The newcomer would be more handsome, however, if he wasn't so jittery and jumpy. Obviously, he knew he was late.

"You're late," the older man sneered.

"Yeah, whatever," replied the younger man. His tough façade might have passed had his voice not cracked out of fear. Passing over an envelope, he cleared his throat and said, "Here are the photos of the new mission. They leave this afternoon."

The older man accepted the envelope and added, "Don't be late next time."

The other man hissed, "There won't be a next time! I'm done playing in your sick little game and there is no way in hell I'm going against SG-1. I want my money and I want out."

The suit pursed his lips and his eyes bored into the younger man's brown ones. "I urge you to reconsider."

"I want out _now_," replied the soldier.

The older one sat back in the booth. This was a problem, but luckily, easily solved. "Very well," he answered back. He got up, pulled another envelope out of his jacket, handed it over and walked out.

The soldier was pleased, yet rather surprised that it was that easy to quit. He walked to the front bar and signaled LeeAnne for coffee. He nursed two cups and then headed out. Getting into his blue Chevy, he didn't notice his "former boss" in the black, unmarked car. The blue Chevy pulled out of the parking area and onto the highway, the black car following every move.

* * *

Whew! What a dark chapter... sorry to break up the good times, but I have to spice up the story somehow, hmm? "Lyrac" is pronounced "ly-rak". If you're confused about the bad guys now, I'll get into their heads in later chapters. I'm big on psychology.

Also, thank you so much for your feedback. It really inspires me to write more. Renka and Baneblade, my two latest reviewers- thanks!

Personal note to Cuiasodo: You bring up a very valid point and I thank you for saying it. The reason I said I wouldn't write more if people didn't reveiw was because when I started this story, I had a lot of trouble going on at home and at school I was very busy. P2X-395 was forced on the backburner until life straightened out. Luckily it did for now and I picked it up. You're right, people are reviewing and I love them for it. I also started reviewing other stories more often because of what you said. Now I'm going through another big bump in life, which may delay my writing some more, but I hope to give it more focus than last time.

I must also thank Victor Hugo for Les Miserables and the people who turned it into a musical. It inspired me to write the slave scenes. _Look down, look down, you'll always be a slave . Look down, look down, you're standing in your grave._

Chapter 6 coming soon! luv, Witch.


End file.
